


Teacher's pet

by Bujeong



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, M/M, Short One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bujeong/pseuds/Bujeong
Summary: Donde Stiles mantiene una relación con su profesor Adrian Harris. One-Shot inspirado en la canción de Melanie Martinez.





	Teacher's pet

**Author's Note:**

> **No apruebo las relaciones que involucren menores de edad en la vida real, fanfic escrito únicamente con el fin de entretener**

“¿Quedamos más tarde?” Stiles guardo su teléfono justo cuando la chicharra sonó, su corazón estaba latiendo alocado en su interior y no pudo dejar de pensar en ese mensaje que había recibido por el mismo hombre que les estaba explicado química. El profesor Harris era un hombre con semblante estricto y duro, pero a Stiles no le sorprende en lo absoluto que esa forma de ser suya también este acompañada de una personalidad histriónica y lasciva. Le gusta, sinceramente, lo vuelve loco desde que lo descubrió. Aunque no era como si tuvieran una relación abierta y publica.

  
—¿Estás bien, Stiles? —la suave voz de Scott a sus espaldas lo perturbo ligeramente.

  
—Sí —respondió quitando su vista del profesor y centrándose en su libro, a pesar de que esa ya era una tarea difícil. Estaba desesperado, comenzó a mover rítmicamente su pie solo para destensar su estrés, pero eso solo hace llamar la atención de todos y lo pone más nervioso. Siempre ha sido paranoico, por lo que cuando siente todos los ojos sobre él piensa que también lo miran porque saben eso que no debería saber. Sus mejillas se enrojecen, tal vez tenga un fetiche de humillación, porque así es como se siente cuando Harris lo voltea a ver no pudiendo evitar dirigirle esa mirada fría y molesta que encaja a la perfección con su fachada de profesor, y eso le encanta. Stiles está empezando a contar los segundos para escuchar el regaño del profesor con éxtasis, ese que haría que su estancia en ese salón no fuera tan extraña.

  
—¿Le parece aburrida mi clase, Stilinski?

  
—No, en lo absoluto —gime sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, Harris debería haber sido el único en detectar su repentina necesidad. El profesor sonríe de medio lado antes de regresar su mirada al libro que sostenía entre las manos antes de ponerle una sentencia.

  
—Está bien, creeré que esta impaciente por tomar mi clase y que de hecho le gusta. Solo por ello, quédese cuando suene la campana, encontrare algo que lo mantenga mucho más emocionado.

  
La forma en la que lo dice, sarcástica y fría, hace que todos los demás comiencen a reír, sin embargo, es Stiles el único que nota el doble sentido en esas palabras que agitan su corazón. Es emocionante, es casi peligroso. El resto de la clase, Stiles finge prestar atención a todo lo que Harris dice, pero su cuaderno y su mente están en blanco. Cuando suena la campana marcando el final de las clases de ese día, Stiles mete todo lo que saco en su mochila y Scott golpea ligeramente su hombro.

  
—Harris no debería castigarte tanto —menciona con un genuino gesto de preocupación.

  
—Ya sabes, tiene algo en contra de mi —respondió fingiéndose afligido.

  
Su mejor amigo se despidió de él y junto a él todos los demás estudiantes salen del salón para ir a sus respectivas casas. Harris se le acerca con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido, aun con su fachada de profesor.

  
—Hoy tendrás que ayudarme a clasificar todos los proyectos del semestre en mi oficina Stilinski —dice Harris fuertemente, como si esperara que los otros niños que pasaban por ahí escucharan su castigo—. Así tal vez te entretengas más que en mi clase. Toma tus cosas y sígueme.

  
Cuando salen algunos de sus compañeros lo observan, él se ha vuelto un experto en engañar, por lo que su aspecto luce miserable y molesto. Todo mundo les cree.  
Caminan en silencio por los pasillos de la escuela, y cuando están al frente de la puerta de Harris, ya no hay alumnos alrededor. Stiles entra a la oficina de Harris tras de él, es grande y tiene como un millón de libros y cosas de científicos, cierra la puerta tras de sí y se asegura de poner el pestillo antes de deja caer su mochila. Harris se ha desabrochado los botones de su camisa y ha abierto su bragueta. Stiles se quita la sudadera cuando es jalado por el hombre hasta el filo de su escritorio.

  
—Hoy te ves más apetecible que de costumbre, Stiles.

  
Stiles permite que invadan su espacio cuando gira su cabeza hacia un lado, le encanta la sensación de la húmeda lengua de Harris sobre su cuello desnudo, sin embargo, al abrir los ojos, la fotografía qué hay como fondo de pantalla de la computadora le llama la atención. Harris tiene una novia, es hermosa y luce alegre y enamorada en esa foto, es una relación estable y más seria de lo que él piensa. El anillo en el dedo de Harris se lo confirma como un golpe seco en la cara.

  
Si está comprometido ¿Por qué lo sostiene con esa fuerza posesiva y le besa el cuello mientras gime su nombre? ¿Por qué lo besa de esa forma e invade su boca con su lengua? Stiles cierra los ojos invadido en el éxtasis mientras piensa en eso. Realmente no le importa, porque lo hace sentir bien, pero no puede evitar pensar que eso solo lo hace ser "La mascota del profesor"

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por los comentarios


End file.
